The Last Of Deimon Devil Bats
by niichigo
Summary: For ES21 Award, Desember; Happily Ever After.'Terimakasih sudah mengajakku untuk membentuk kenangan yang indah bersama kalian, Deimon Devil Bats. Akan kubawa namamu sampai ke negeri China'. Selipan Pojok Dibuang Sayang; Untuk Garudaku.


Srak… Srak… Srak…

"Ini semua… Tentang Teikoku?" kata Kurita yang sedang melihat beberapa lembar halaman dari Monthly Amefuto.

"Hiruma yang menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkannya, apalagi berita tentang Taka Honjo. Tapi, Monta nggak boleh mengerti hal ini…," ucap Mamori.

"Benar-benar tim All Star...!" desis Kurita.

.

* * *

[Hal yang paling penting untuk menjadi atlet top, yang lahir setelah menyaksikan kekuatan Gaou, ambisi membara… Untuk menjadi nomor satu!]*

*By: Doburoku Sasaki, 272rd down; Winning

* * *

**F**or **E**yeshield **21** **F**an**F**iction **A**ward

Month of December: **_Happily Ever After_**

**The Last Of Deimon Devil Bats **

**Salmahimahi Present's**

**Silakan menguhubungi author jika melihat; OOC, abal, gajeh, budhe typo sungkeman sama author*?*, humor garing segaring krupuk singkong yang sering saya makan di kelas, 8D**

**_Don't like don't read. Jika anda sangat mendukung Indonesia tanggal 29 Desember, silakan anda skip saja ceritanya dan lihat Pojok Dibuang Sayang saja._**

.

.

"Tentu saja akan kupakai, manajer sialan! Persiapan yang matang untuk menaklukan tingkat nasional!" seru Hiruma yang keluar dengan kapsul oksigennya.

Lalu, Doburoku tiba-tiba datang, "Ga ha ha, hebat! Pasukan Man To Man Coach dari neraka terkumpul!"

"Man To Man Coach?" kata Taki sedari memegang bola American Football.

GREP!

"Hyaa!" Taki kaget karena bola Amefutonya disebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Lemah sekali… Padahal mau menantang tim teratas…," ucap lelaki berambut perak yang tadi merebut bola American Football Taki, Riku Kaitani.

"Fuh. Biarpun kemampuan kalian kurang, aku akan membantu kalian. Aku mau melihat sejauh mana music Kanto bisa mendorong alian untuk mengalahkan Teikokku itu," ujar pria yang menggerakkan kacamatanya dan membawa gitar, Hayato Akaba.

"Kekeke…. Untuk melawan All Star, kita perlu All Star untuk membantu kita!" seru Hiruma yang menyeringai.

JRENG!

"WHOAA?" semua pemain Devil Bats terkaget-kaget melihat All Star Kanto yang datang di clubhouse mereka.

"Permainan baru akan dimulai…," bisik Doburoku.

.

**Doburoku POV**

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"YA-HAA! Anak-anak sialan dan juga para personal coach, kumpul!" Hiruma menembak-nembakkan AK-47nya ke langit biru. Sementara anggota Devil Bats dan All Star menjerit ketakutan dan kemudian berkumpul. Dasar dia, tak berubah sama sekali…

"Nah, sudah berkumpul semua. Aku akan membacakan daftar-daftar pemain Devil Bats dan para personal coachnya!" seruku, lalu mengambil daftar itu dari Hiruma.

"Pertama, Runningback dan Linebacker, Sena dan Shin!" teriakku.

"HIEEE?" jerit Sena menggunakan kata-kata khasnya.

"Hmm… Menarik… Sekalian untuk latihan…," ujar Shin sambil memamerkan sarung tangan Ojo White Knights-nya. Ya ampun, emang harga tuh sarung tangan berapa sih? Sampe dipamer-pamerin segala…

"Kedua, Lineman versus Lineman, Kurita dan Gaou!" teriakku yang entah kenapa sekarang memakai toa.

"HUGYAA?" jerit Kurita histeris, 'A-ap-ap-pa-pa-paa? Ma-mas-mas-sa a-aku-ku te-tendang, eh, ta-tan-ding la-la-gi s-sama Ge-Gaou?' batin Kurita panik dan juga nge-rap.

Sementara Gaou hanya nyengir mesam-mesem seperti biasa. Matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dan matanya langsung cemerlang. Membuat semua pemain bergidik ketakutan. Apalagi Marco.

"Ehm, ketiga, Receiver versus Connerback, Monta melawan Ikkyu!" teriakku. Monta sama Ikkyu nengok.

"He? Tadi apaan ya? Aku-aku nggak denger..,"seru Monta kasep.

"Tau nih. Lagi seru-serunya tau! Hiyaa!" seru Ikkyu yang akhirnya maen PSP yang entah darimana. Wah, Ikkyu si jenius ketularan kasep nih. Gue santap lu mati kabeh….

"Keempat, Yukimitsu dan Tetsuma!" teriakku lagi.

"Eh? Apaan nih? Kok ada tambang di perutku?" tanya Yukimitsu yang melihat perutnya sudah melilit tambang.

"Jezz… Jezz," kata Tetsuma yang gayanya sama kayak si Unyil. Ternyata tambang itu telah melingkari perut Yukimitsu dan Tetsuma. Sepertinya tambang coklat itu telah menyatukan mereka berdua untuk selamanya…

Eh, salah deng. Ternyata Tetsuma mau ngukur lari si Yukimitsu sampai-sampai Yukimitsu keseret gara-gara nggak bisa nyamain larinya si Tetsuma.

"Selanjutnya, Taki dan Akaba!" teriakku lagi.

"A-ha-ha! Saatnya pangeran Tight End menunjukkan kemampuannya! Ada yang mau minta tanda tangan?" seru Taki sembari berputar-putar gaje. Sang adik, Suzuna meng'geplak' kepala kakaknya itu. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala kepada anak didikku yang satu itu.

"Fuh… Anak ini mempunyai ritme sama denganku… Apakah dia harus kuajak ke band Bloodku?" pikir Akaba sedari menggerak-gerakkan kacamatanya. Lalu Kotaro muncul dan meludahi Akaba.

"Lalu, Ishimaru dan Riku!" ucapku, "Hei, Ishimaru mana? Eh, Riku juga mana?" tanyaku tak melihat kedua orang itu.

"Tuh, disana," ucap Suzuna yang menunjuk ke suatu tempat. Oh, dasar anak muda yang terlalu bersemangat. Mereka berdua sudah training duluan. Trainingnya seperti Yukimitsu dan Tetsuma pula… Ga ha ha ha…

"Ehm, Selanjutnya adalah Komusubi dan Otawara!"

"FUGOO!" teriak Komusubi yang kelhatannya bersemangat sekali.

"Ba ha ha, Komusubi! Ini akan jadi pertarungan balas dendamku saat aku didiskualifikasi saat bermain sumo! Ba ha ha!" ketawa Otawara. Hmm… Pertandingan sumo? Ah, sudahlah.

"Selanjutnya, Jumonji dan Kakei!" teriakku lagi. Sialan, sepertinya pita suaraku akan habis. Mungkin? Ga ha ha…

"Ha?" teriak Jumonji yang khas, sama seperti dilakukan tiga bersaudara lainnya.

Sementara Kakei hanya bersikeras stay cool dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Dasar, dia kelewat cool… Melebihiku saat masih muda.

"Selanjutnya, Toganou dengan Banba!" teriakku.

"HAH?" teriak Toganou yang khas seperti yang Jumonji lakukan.

"Hem… Kau akan kubuat seperti ini pada latihanku…," ujar Banba sembari menunjukkan bekas lukanya. Toganou hanya bergidik ketakutan.

"Dan terakhir, Kuroki dengan Mizumachi!" teriakku. Huah, untung yang terakhir… Tenggorokanku gatal, akh, dasar… Sudah tua sih…

"HAAAAAAHHH?" teriak Kuroki bak kedua saudaranya.

"Nghaa! Kalian benar-benar kompak! Mau ikut band Blood tidak? Kalian berdua jadi trio vocal!" ajak Mizumachi.

"NGGAK!" jawab mereka serempak. Wah, kompak lagi.

"Ke… Ke… Ke, CEPAT LATIHAN! Jangan sia-siakan satu detik yang berharga! Bawa nama Kanto, kalahkan Teikokku Alexander, sang kaisar tak terkalahkan itu! BUNUH MEREKA, YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma seperti biasanya. Ah, dialah peserta didikku yang paling enerjik dan paling kupercayai.

"BUNUH MEREKA, YA-HA!" ucap mereka semua dengan semangat. Kecuali… Hm? Monta? Ada apa dengan dia? Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

"Ke ke ke… Alirkanlah airmata kebahagiaan! Ini adalah personal coach neraka yang super hebat!" seru Hiruma yang mondar-mandir memakai kapsul oksigen berjalan.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Ya begitulah. Itu adalah suara latihan neraka yang tadi dikatakan oleh Hiruma.

Sementara itu, aku ditugaskan Hiruma untuk mengamati latihan-latihan para pemain. Mamori membuat strategi dan Suzuna menyiapkan beberapa minuman dan handuk untuk pemain yang kecapekan berlatih.

Para Quarterback sedang berkumpul seperti biasa—Hiruma dan Kid—. Yah, kedua Quarterback itu sama-sama mempunyai cedera akibat dilumpuhkan Gaou. Hm… Untuk urusan strategi mungkin bisa kupasrahkan dengan Hiruma, Kid dan Mamori.

Lalu aku berjalan dengan membawa sake. Dan juga Butaberus yang mengikutiku. Sementara Cerberus sedang melatih pemain yang malas-malasan. Walaupun kelihatannya semuanya bersikeras untuk latihan dengan All Star.

Pertama aku mengunjungi latihan Kurita dan Gaou.

Brak!

Brak!

Yang terdengar di antara mereka berdua. Benturan yang sangat kuat. Yaiyalah, orang yang saling tabrak-menabrak itu para lineman Jepang kelas atas!

Lalu Hiruma muncul, "Kekeke… Pemabuk sekaligus tua bangka sepertimu takkan bisa melatih si gendut itu lagi!" komentar Hiruma, atau lebih tepatnya menyindirku.

"Ya, tidak ada lagi selain Gaou…," jawabku yang sedikit ngeri dengan kekuatan Kurita, "Bukan cuma Kurita saja. Semuanya telah berkembang sendiri. Mereka semua sudah beradaptasi dengan para All Star yang pernah mereka lawan dahulu. Ah, kangen juga saat-saat dimana aku bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan badan tuaku ini…," gumamku atau curhatku? Ah, sudahlah.

Lalu, aku memandangi anak didikku yang sedang berlari. Hmm… Kasihan mereka, Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru yang diseret oleh Tetsuma dan Riku… Yah, katanya Riku itu adalah lari Spartan. Lari yang dapat menaikkan speed. Hmm… Bagus juga…

Lalu aku berjalan ke arah lain, ke arah Sena dan Shin.

"Hoi, pemabuk sialan!" panggil Hiruma kepadaku.

"Hn?" dehemku.

"Ini buat latihan cebol dan gaptek sialan itu, buatlah Square Run!" perintah Hiruma. Hm? Square Run? Oh, yang itu…

Lalu aku menyuruh Sena dan Shin minggir sebentar, aku langsung membuat Square Run yang disuruh oleh Hiruma itu.

.

.

"Yeah, selesai sudah!" seruku. Square Run kini telah jadi, "Square Run, kalian hanya perlu mengejar tanpa melewati jalur kalian!" ujarku menjelaskan cara pemainan Square Run. Sena dan Shin mengagguk.

"Mo-mo-moo-mohon ba-bantuannya…," ucap Sena terbata-bata sedari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sementara Shin hanya membetulkan sarung tangannya.

WUSH!

Mereka berdua berlari begitu kencangnya. Hebat, ini melebihiku dan Gunpei! Sialan, ini terlalu hebat! Mereka berdua mempunyai kesamaan yang sama, lari empat puluh yardnya juga… Sena akan berkembang!

Setelah aku meninggalkan mereka berdua, aku memandangi Kakei yang sedang berlatih dengan Jumonji. Kulihat raut wajah milik Kakei, sepertinya dia sedang kaget atau apa. Hm… Bisa kutebak dia kaget karena kecepatan si Eyeshield 21 itu…

"Yo, Kakei," sapaku kepada Kakei.

"Ah, pak Doburoku. Selamat pagi," sapa Kakei balik. Jumonji hanya diam saja.

"Hm… Kakei, kau sedang terpaku akan speed Sena bukan?" tanyaku, Kakei hanya mengangguk.

"Hah? Ada apa dengan speed Sena?" tanya Jumonji.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia sedikit berkembang. Jumonji, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita…," suruh Kakei. Jumonji tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Cih, cepat ajarkan aku teknik tanganmu itu, mata sinis!" perintah Jumonji.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai!" ajak Kakei. Lalu Kakei melatih Jumonji. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berharap semoga Jumonji bisa lebih baik saat Chrismast Bowl. Lalu aku pergi dari tempat latihan Kakei dan Jumonji. Menuju ke latihan Komusubi dan Otawara.

"HIAT!"

"FUGO!"

Yah, tepat seperti yang Otawara lakukan. Mereka berdua sedang adu gulat. Hm… Tapi bagus juga untuk latihan seorang lineman seperti Komusubi. Bagus Komusubi, teruslah berusaha walaupun lawanmu lebih tinggi darimu! Ga ha ha ha!

Hm… Sepertinya aku tidak perlu melihat mereka berdua lagi. Baiklah, aku lihat saja yang lain…

JRENG!

…

Akaba dan Taki. Hem… Kenapa mereka malah nyanyi dan Taki berputar-putar? Dasar aneh..

"Hei Akaba," sahutku kepada Akaba. Lalu Akaba menoleh tanpa menghentikan petikan gitarnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Doburoku-sensei?" tanya Akaba.

"A-ha-ha~! Pasti Doburoku-sensei ingin melihat latihan kita bukan? A-ha-haaa~!" jawab Taki kepedean.

"Palamu peyang," jawabku dengan… Kasar? " Pada latihan apa sih? Kok malah nyanyi-nari-gak-jelas gitu?" tanyaku sedari mengernyitkan alisku.

"Fuh, Doburoku-sensei, kau tak punya ritme yang sama sepertiku dan Taki ini. Makanya kau tak mengerti apa yang kita lakukan…," ujar Akaba, "Kita ini bernyanyi untuk menyanyi jika Deimon Devil Bats. Dan Taki itu berputar-putar agar gerakan spinnya lebih teliti, tak awur-awuran saat seperti melawanku dulu…," ujar Akaba.

Jawaban yang tak masuk akal. Tapi toh sedikit masuk otak. Yasudah, biarkan saja mereka. Toh bagus juga Akaba membuatkan lagu kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats! Ba ha ha!

Lalu aku beralih pergi.

BRAK!

BRAK!

Kulihat Kuroki dan Toganou berkerja bersama sebagai tag player melawan tag player Banba dan Mizumachi. Hm? Tak buruk. Baiklah aku pergi saja ke clubhouse.

[**Deimon Devil Bats clubhouse**]

GREK…

Aku menggeret pintu clubhouse Devil Bats. Kulihat sekeliling… Hm? Sepi sekali. Apakah ada Suzuna di dalam? Ah, kutengok saja.

GRET…

Aku menggeret pintu dapur clubhouse Devil Bats. Dan ternyata benar, Suzuna sedang disitu bersama Butaberus dan juga Cerberus. Pantas saja Butaberus tadi tak ada di sebelahku. Ternyata disini…

"Ah, Dobucchi! Konichiwa nee!" sahut Suzuna tersenyum. Aku juga ikut tersenyum dan mulai duduk di bangku dan meneguk sakeku.

"Sudah kau siapkan sport drinks dan handuknya?" tanyaku.

"Oh, kalau itu sudah ada di bench. Sekarang aku sedang menyiapkan sarapan Cerberus dan juga Butaberus!" seru Suzuna yang menunjuk ke arah Cerberus yang siap dengan piring mengkilatnya.

"Oh, ya Suzuna…," desisku. Suzuna menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kau mau bekerja sama denganku, tapi ini secara diam-diam..?" tanyaku. Suzuna mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Secara diam-diam? Mata-mata dong!" seru Suzuna jingkrak-jingkrak gaje. Dasar ni anak… Gak punya rasa kaget dikit napa?

"Oke… Begini misinya…"

.

.

[**25 December 20xx**]

Christmast Bowl tiba. 25 Desember… Bertepatan dengan hari natal—permainan terakhir Deimon Devil Bats—terutama untuk Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Yukimitsu dan Ishimaru—.

Kami, para pemain dari Deimon Devil Bats datang. Dan segera masuk karena kami adalah para pemain. Yah, keculi aku yang hanya seorang pelatih.

Lalu aku mendekati Suzuna, "Hei, kau sudah bawa apa yang kusuruh bukan?" bisikku kepada Suzuna.

"Aye-aye-sir! Semua sudah lengkap~!" teriak Suzuna. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengelus-elus rambut Suzuna bak anjing. Ba ha ha…

Lalu aku segera menuju bench bersama Mamori, Cerberus dan Butaberus. Kulihat Mamori, dia sangat tegang. Yah, maklum dia baru pertama kali duduk di tengah salju yang akan menjadi penentuan akhir.

"Hei, Mamori. Jangan tegang begitu. Kau sudah buat strategi bukan?" tanyaku.

"E-eh, iya. Snap count, akan kupakai jika keadaan sudah terdesak…," ujar Mamori sambil menunjukkan selembara kertas berisikan strategi-strategi tentang Snap Count.

"Ini akan jadi akhir ya, Mamori….," desisku. Mamori agak terkejut.

"I-iya…," Mamori lalu memandang kebawah dengan senyuman miris. Aku tahu apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya…

Tet!

"Akhirnya… Di hari ini, tanggal 25 Desember! Di sini, di Tokyo Stadium yang ditutupi salju! Raja dari Timur, Deimon Devil Bats!" teriak Riko Kumakuboro, sang MC di Christmast Bowl. Lalu keluarlah asap dari mulut Devil Bats raksasa. Dan para pemain Devil Bats berlarian, dan diantara mereka cheerleader berbaris menyoraki mereka.

"Dan Raja dari Barat, Teikokku Alexander! Kedua tim akan bertarung!" teriak sang MC lagi. Kini asap juga keluar di mulut sang kaisar Alexander. Dan beberapa pemain Teikokku keluar. Yamato, Taka dan Karin. Mereka adalah trio yang paling harus kalian waspadai, Devil Bats…

"Manakah yang akan berakhir sebagai yang terkuat? Inilah pertempuran penentuan terkuat di Jepang dalam American Football SMU Nasional! Christmast Bowl!"

JRENG!

Piala Christmast Bowl terpajang di area pertandingan. Sangat mengkilat. Itulah benda yang dapat membuat kita tersenyum, membuat kita bisa melihat dari atas. Benda itu… Akan jadi suguhan terakhir yang kau berikan kepada Devil Bats, Hiruma…

Aku tersenyum, Mamori juga tersenyum. Dia sudah siap menggunakan snap count jarak jauh dengan Hiruma. Lalu aku beranjak berdiri.

"Mau kemana, pak Doburoku?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Ingin memberikan sesuatu yang diinginkan para pemain…," ucapku datar. Mamori mengernyit dan aku meninggalkannya. Dan aku segera menaiki tangga untuk ke salah satu bangku penonton.

Pertama, aku ingin bertemu dengan Orang Tua dari Sena. Senalah yang pertama kali menjadi Pahlawan speed dari Devil Bats.

Lalu, aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Selamat natal, keluarga Kobayakawa…," sapaku hangat, "Saya pelatih dari Deimon Devil Bats, Doburoku Sasaki…," lanjutku.

"Ah, _coach_nya Devil Bats? Selamat natal kembali pak Doburoku!" ucap Ibu Sena dengan lebaynya.

"Ehm… Aku ke sini hanya ingin memberitahu untuk tuan dan nyonya Kobayakawa. Tolong dukung terus anakmu… Terutama saat mengalahkan Takeru Yamato… Eyeshield 21 yang asli," ujarku. Kedua orang tua Sena mengangguk.

"Pastinya! Aku akan mendukung anakku selalu!" seru Ibu Sena. Aku tersenyum. Lalu aku juga memberi salam kepada Ayah Jumonji dan orang tua lainnya. Sampai akhirnya orang tua Hiruma datang.

Tap…

"Lama tak jumpa, Doburoku…,"

Pria berambut hitam dan memakai kimono hitam itu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku ikut tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah lama sekali, Yuuya. Lihatlah anakmu yang sekarang… Berkembang lebih jauh daripada kau…," komentarku.

"Ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu yang sudah mengajarkan Yoichi sampai ke sini. Terimakasih karena telah menunjukkan jalan yang benar, bukan jalan yang salah sepertiku..," desis Yuuya. Ah, dia terlalu berlebihan. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya dan berjalan ke bench untuk melihat pertarungan akhir, Deimon Devil Bats versus Teikokku Alexander.

.

.

**SKIP TIME FOR DEIMON VERSUS TEIKOKKU**

Teikokku versus Deimon; 44 versus 42.

Devil Bats ketinggalan 2 angka. Dan angka itu hanya bisa direbut dengan kick maupun Touch Down.

Ini berkat Monta yang menangkap bola saat kick off dan berganti kepemilikan ke Deimon. Semuanya sangat senang. Dan inilah salah satu keajaiban.

Kudengar gemuruh semangat, sorakan untuk Teikokku. Tak kalah juga dengan suara sorakan Deimon. Kedua tim saling memperkuat performa masing-masing.

"Ini play terakhir dalam hidup kita! Di mana full member Deimon Devil Bats bertarung bersama!" seru Kurita sedari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan juga menangis.

"Biarpun harus mati, kita akan mencetak gol! Kita semua akan kembali ke Deimon!" sahut Monta.

"Sambil membawa… Piala juara!" sahut Sena.

"Fuh… Kalau tidak, kasihan kepala sekolah yang sudah membangun klub kitan dengan uang pribadinya…," ujar Musashi basa-basi.

Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit. Ini adalah tantangan untuk Hiruma—bukan, untuk seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats. Kick atau Touch Down, semua itu akan dipilih oleh Deimon Devil Bats.

TES…

Kudengar tetesan air mata jatuh. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Suzuna. Ternyata benar, Suzuna menangis…

"Suzuna… Mestinya air mata jatuh saat kita menang…," ujar Mamori yang menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Suzuna menggeleng.

"Tidak… Menangis sepuasnya sekarang, Mamo nee. Dan saat kita menang, tunjukkan senyuman kita!" ujar Suzuna. Mamori tersenyum.

"Ya, tersenyum…,"

.

.

PRIT!

Peluit bergema di setiap sudut lapangan. Deimon memilih kick. Dengan kicker Musashi… Aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa atau tidak walaupun dia dijuluki Magnum 60 Yard.

Lalu, Musashi menendang bola itu. Para pemain Devil Bats berusaha menahan Yamato agar tidak melompat dan mencegah bola itu dihadang oleh Yamato. Tapi itu mustahil, Yamato dapat bebas dari penjagaan Devil Bats. Lalu Yamato melompat.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama…

Tekad membara, perjuangan untuk mencapai ambisi mereka takkan pernah goyah. Semua pemain yang tadinya terjatuh kembali bangkit dan mencoba mendorong Yamato. Semuanya, dengan mata seorang lelaki… Yamato terjatuh, bola itu tak jadi dihadang oleh Yamato lagi.

Kini tinggal menunggu harapan… Apakah bola ini akan membawa Devil Bats merebut gelar juara atau bahkan sebaliknya.

Aku menggamitkan jari, berusaha untuk meminta Dewi Fortuna mengabulkan keinginanku. Suzuna, Mamori sampai Cerberus dan Butaberus juga menggamitkan jari mereka.

Serta para pemain Deimoin, yang terus-terusan berusaha.

"MENANG!" teriak semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

Dan…

CTAK…

—keajaiban.

Bolanya… masuk…

PRIT!

"Pe-pemenangnya adalah… Deimon Devil Bats!"

"WUOOOOOOO!"

Semua penonton dari Kanto berhamburan keluar. Terutama para pemain Amefuto yang pernah melawan Devil Bats, semuanya keluar. Mizumachi, Otawara, Ikari, Kakei, Riku, Kotaro—semuanya keluar dan menuju ke pemain Deimon Devil Bats.

Semuanya memberikan selamat kepada Deimon Devil Bats. Dan semuanya berpelukan. Mizumachi yang merangkul pundak Kuroki, Riku yang mengacak-acak rambut Sena, Otawara dan Banba yang menyelamati Kurita yang sedang nangis, Ayah Komusubi yang menggendong Komusubi dan juga Tetsuma yang memberi selamat kepada Yukimitsu.

"Kansai yang tidak terkalahkan… Mereka benar-benar mengalahkan kaisar!" seru Marco tak percaya.

Lalu aku berlari menuju Sena. Kulihat Sena yang sedang bersujud sambil menangis haru. Dia mengeluarkan kata-kata ucapan terimakasih kepada Devil Bats, kepada semuanya. Dia telah bersyukur masuk klub American Football. Semuanya menangis haru, kecuali Hiruma yang hanya tersenyum.

"Ba ha ha! Ayo kita lempar semua pemain Deimon ke Angkasa! Ba ha haa!" seru Otawara semangat.

"Semua pemain Deimon? Apakah Hiruma juga termasuk?" tanya Sena ketakutan.

"Nggak akan cocok buatnya…," gumam Togano.

Lalu…

SYUT!

Hiruma telah diterbangkan duluan oleh Gaou.

"Tinggi banget!" seru Toganou dan Sena.

"Kita mulai dari acenya 'kan?" tanya Banba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Acenya adalah kau, Sena Kobayakawa…," ujar Shin yang menyeret Sena. Sena hanya ketakutan.

"Satu-dua-tiga, YA-HA!" teriak semuanya kompak sembari mengusung Sena yang membawa piala. Lalu diteruskan oleh pemain Devil Bats lainnya.

"Hei, kita kurang satu orang! Doburoku-sensei!" ujar Mizumachi. Woi, tunggu…

"Iya! Pelatih juga termasuk keluarga Devil Bats!" seru Suzuna. Woi, woi, woi! Gua udah tua Bangka gini masih aja diusung kayak anak SMA!

Lalu aku diseret oleh Hiruma. Dasar anak ini, nggak sopan sama orang dewasa. Dan akhirnya, aku diusung juga. Lalu…

SREK… SREK…

"Apa? Hujan kertas? HIE?" jerit Sena. Ternyata Suzuna sedang berada di atas sebuah helicopter bersama yang lainnya. Dia sedang menyebarkan kertas-kertas.

"Yaa! Ini kertas-kertas tanda selamat untuk kalian semua, Devil Bats! Yaa! Ini adalah ide dari tetua kita, Doburoku Sasaki!" Suzuna menunjuk ke arahku. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku.

Semuanya tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat kertas-kertas tanda selamat.

Inilah sebuah cerita singkat tentang keajaiban saat aku berada di Deimon Devil Bats saat menjadi pelatih. Di hari itu, aku mendapat suatu kebahagiaan. Hanya dua kata yang indah. Yaitu persahabatan dan juga cinta.

Yang terakhir kali kuucapkan kepada kalian, Deimon Devil Bats.

'**Terimakasih sudah mengajakku untuk membentuk kenangan yang indah bersama kalian, Deimon Devil Bats. Akan kubawa namamu sampai ke negeri China!**'

**T**he **E**nd.

**POJOK DIBUANG SAYANG; UNTUK GARUDAKU…**

Baiklah, saya sengaja membuat pojok dibuang sayang; untuk garudaku di fic Happily Ever After ini. Saya sengaja menulis sejak melihat akhir dari pertarungan Indonesia versus Malaysia yang berakhir dengan skor 0-3. Ini adalah skor yang membuat bangsa Indonesia terpuruk.

Saya juga sudah melihat status Facebook saya. **Oh Tuhan**, banyak sekali status-status yang mengejek Malaysia. Sangat banyak, status itu hampir mendominasi Beranda Facebook saya.

Well, oke. Saya mengerti tadi ada laser yang disengaja oleh supporter Malaysia yang membuat Firman Utina dkk merasa terganggu dan marah. Dan juga teman saya mengejek Malaysia, karena perbuatannya yang curang. Sehingga, saat itu Markus Haris Maulana(Gk) terlihat emosi karena beberapa sinar laser mengenai wajahnya. Dan hampir saja pertandingan akan diboikot, sampai melibatkan Nurdin, mantan ketua PSSI.

Saya tahu mengerti perasaan orang Indonesia yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh supporter Malaysia. Dan saya tahu sinar laser itu akan mengganggu konsentrasi timnas Garuda kita. Saya juga sangat marah begitu mengetahui berita itu. Sampai-sampai ada kembang api yang meledak di tengah lapangan. **Astaughfirullah**.

**TEMAN-TEMANKU SEKALIAN, BAIK YANG MEMBACA ADALAH ORANG MALAYSIA, INDONESIA MAUPUN NEGRI LAINNYA. MARILAH KITA CIPTAKAN KERUKUNAN YANG HARMONIS.**

Tahukah dikau, kenapa dunia—terutama Negara-negara Asia—membentuk suatu ajang untuk mempererat hubungan antara Negara dan Negara lain. **AFF**, dibentuk untuk melihat sportifitas kita. Memang, saya bukan menyalahkan pemain Malaysia, tetapi, menyalakan sinar laser ke pemain Indonesia sungguh tak sportif. Saya tahu, Negara anda ingin menang. Tapi jika kita menang dalam hal nilai, tapi kita kalah dalam hal kejujuran bukan?

Menang, bukan dilihat dari power seseorang. Bukan dilihat dari kuat atau tidaknya pemain itu. Tapi, kuatnya AMBISI adalah yang menjadi jimat untuk menang.

Seperti beberapa kalimat yang saya temukan di komik Eyeshield 21 ini;

_Tidak ada orang yang nggak terkalahkan di dunia ini!_ dari Yoichi Hiruma.

_Dari sudut pandang Quarterback, aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada receiver yang tidak akan pernah keluar dari pass routenya. Biarpun dia seorang pemain yang kemampuan olahraganya rendah. _dari Kid

_Biar lawan membuatmu keluar jalur, badanmu akan secara otomatis kembali ke rel. Itulah tugas yang harus kau lakukan!_ dari Jo Tetsuma.

_Bagi sesama Top Player, mereka akan saling mengasah kemampuannya. Bagi mereka yang bukan, cahaya para All Star akan menarik mereka ke atas._ dari Doburoku Sasaki

_Dalam kamus catch tidak ada kata "Aku tidak bisa menangkap.". Yang ada hanya "Tadi aku tidak bisa menangkap!"._ dari Masaru Honjo

_Di atas lapangan, semua orang pasti sekali atau dua kali pernah mengalami kejadian memalukan. Tidak pernah ada pemain yang tidak pernah mengalaminya. Hanya saja pemain kelas atas, sebagai penghargaan atas usaha mereka, akan langsung berdiri. Pemain menengah akan berdiri setelah beberapa saat. Sedangkan para pencundang akan tetap berbaring di tanah…_ dari Takeru Yamato.

_Cuma mereka. Bahkan waktu mereka bilang itu mustahil, dia masih melihat 0,00001% kesempatan. Bisa dikatakan dia menyihir rekan timnya _dari Heracles

_Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku juga mau jadi kelas atas! Apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan pria yang lahir sebagai orang biasa?_ dari Haruto Sakuraba.

_Kalian pikir aku peduli, soal ini bukan tempatku atau bahwa aku mempermalukan diri sendiri?_ dari Rui Habashira.

Sudahkah anda mencerna kutipan kalimat di atas?

Saya sangat salut kepada Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata karena telah menciptakan manga Eyeshield 21 ini. Beberapa selipan humor dan kata-kata penyemangat. Sangat bagus untuk dibaca.

Ya, kemenangan itu tak akan didapat dengan hal mudah. Butuh kerja keras dan peluh keringat. Jika tidak, itu bukan kemenangan yang sebenarnya. Kemenangan yang diraih dengan hal mudah—seperti berbuat curang atau sebagainya—adalah tipu muslihat.

Sekian dari saya. Saya hanya dapat memberikan tulisan-tulisan itu kepada Tim Garuda. Saya tidak bisa menyumbang gol. Tapi saya percayakan kemenangan kepada Tim Garuda. Lambang Garuda yang terukir di dada sebelah kiri seragam timnas akan menjadi sanksi sejarah terbentuknya kesebelasan pemain tim Garuda yang sebenarnya.

SEBESAR-BESARNYA SAYA MENGUCAPKAN RASA SYUKUR KARENA SAYA TELAH DILAHIRKAN DI TANAH AIR TERCINTA… INDONESIAKU.

TERIMAKASIH TUHAN KARENA KAU TELAH MEMBERIKAN KAMI, BANGSA INDONESIAKU SEORANG PEMIMPIN NEGARA YANG BAIK.

GARUDA, SEMOGA KAU AKAN TERUS BERSINAR DAN TERUS MENYINARI JALAN BANGSA INI SAMPAI AKHIR HAYATMU.

* * *

Selamat Tahun Baru 2011

**Last my fic in 2010 years. Sign, Salmahimahi.**


End file.
